Whooves and Fangs
by OfficialHim
Summary: Warning: This is a self insertion and does contain My Little Pony. If you don't enjoy either of these I recommend choosing a different story to read but I would appreciate you reading and giving constructive criticism.


Hello and welcome to my story. This is a self-insertion and probably won't be finished due to my very small motivation. Enjoy and please point out any errors you find.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters besides my own. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, it is owned by other people in the world, I really have to find that book .-.

* * *

Chapter one: Background Story

Everyone has had their dreams crushed at one point in their lives. As for me, I literally had my dreams crushed. I'll get into that later but right now I want to tell you about who I am. My name is Fredrick Van Myer. Yea weird name for a guy in the 20th century right? Well that's because when I had died I was born again...In a different time, 1723 to be exact. My parents are Lisa Van Myer and Gregor Van Myer. Unfortunately when I was born the stress caused my mother to have a heart attack and she died half an hour later. I was raised by my father for seven years before he was put on trial for witchcraft and was hanged. He was a great man and before he died I heard him tell me something that to a regular child would scar them for life. As for me, I got motivated to put this stupid witch trial thing to an end. After my father had died I was living with our neighbors until I turned fifteen. I had a pretty normal life from then on. Ten days before my sixteenth birthday I began to feel weak, my skin had gone pale and you could see most of my veins, and my eyes became very dilated. When my adoptive parents came in to check on me and saw me in this state the first thing that came to their minds was, of course, witchcraft. I didn't know that they had told the town's leader, Hugh Maans, about this. Recently I had become so weak that all I could do was sleep and to make it worse, I was the only person that knew what was wrong with me. Sometime during the night, one day before my birthday, the townsfolk had snuck into my room and took me to the center of town. They all voted on how to kill me and decided that since I was still young they would do it quickly. I heard some grunting and opened my eyes just in time to see a huge rock being dropped on my head. The instant there was a large crunching noise I fell into complete nothingness. After they had crushed my head (and dreams, see what I did there?) they burned my body to make sure I wouldn't come back.

*Le in a French accent* Later

I just sat there, floating in the nothingness with no sense of direction, time, or any of my five senses. _Did they just...Why would they..._ I groaned, thinking to myself. And if I could move I'm sure I would be pinching the bridge of my nose. _Well considering I don't know where I am I might be here for a while. Might as well enjoy it. _I began replaying movies in my head that I saw in my first life. After what felt like days I felt something tingling all over my body. _Hahaha! That tickles!.. Wait...tickles?_ I was trying to figure out why I was feeling anything at all, considering I was supposed to be dead. Before I could make any conclusions I felt coldness on both of my feet. _What's happening?!_ I began to freak out, trying to thrash around but still unable to control any of my body. Slowly the coldness crept up my body, starting with the legs, torso, arms, then the head. If I could do anything I'm sure I would be crying. The next thing I knew, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed at the top of my lungs, which I could now fill with air, and finally felt movement return to my body and tears streaming down my face. I attempted to thrash around but someone, or something, was holding me down, trying their best to keep me still. I barely noticed a needle get stuck into my arm before all pain started to die down and sleepiness came over me. "N-no..." I managed to get those words out before I passed out, although I'm sure it sounded more like "N-nmluh" For once I felt at complete peace, my whole body felt free of pain, my head empty of horrifying thoughts that would make Jason running for the hills, my asthma wasn't even acting up. I smiled and sighed, allowing my mind to drift away into dreamland. And before you ask, no I didn't dream of fluffy bunnies and the lollipop fairy having a tea party with me. I dreamed my first peaceful dream since my early first childhood. I was on a hill sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The hill rested in front of a curved fresh-water waterfall. I smiled and walked over to the small lake it was pouring into. I scooped up some water and drank it out of my hands, enjoying the taste of nature. I saw a crow fly overhead and land on the tree behind me. When I turned around I noticed it was the same one from most of my nightmares. It's right eye was filled with blood and had a horrible scar over it. I just stood there, staring at it, for a few minutes before it cawed. When that noise escaped it's beak the tree below it started dying. I attempted to shout at it to stop but my voice was as frozen as I was. The death started crawling down the tree, killing it along the way, and was now inching towards me. I began shaking hard, feeling like an earthquake. Once it reached me I clenched my eyes closed, waiting for the pain or darkness. Instead I felt a warm, tingly feeling creeping up through me, warming me from the inside out. I opened one eye to see that instead of a dark cloud of death there I was standing in a fire. _I have got to learn to control my dreams better. _I thought as I began to form the dream around me to my home in the 1700's. I was with my mother and father, sitting by the fireplace enjoying it's warmth. I opened up a book and began reading, my parents following suit. I was about half through New Moon when my dream began falling apart. "Guess it's time to wake up." I closed my eyes and began waking myself up, bringing myself back to reality.

The first thing I noticed was the softness of the sheets and bed. It felt like they had been stuffed with clouds. I sighed from the comfort it was bringing me. The next thing I noticed was whispering from across the room. I tried to open one of my eyes to see who it was but they were caked closed with dried rheum*. I rubbed my eyes with two closed fists to get the gunk out. When I was finally able to open my eyes I noticed there was a curtain closed around me and the lights were off. I guessed I was in a hospital. Looking down to myself confirmed my suspicions, I had I.V.s in my arm keeping water through me and a heart monitor was steadily beeping next to me. I noticed I had suction cups on my chest and that the only thing I had on was a hospital gown. _Well this is embarrassing. _I thought to myself. Looking to the table next to me I noticed a glass of water and an alarm clock. I quickly chugged down the glass of water and checked the time. It was only five in the morning. Yawning, I decided to go back to sleep before I greet the doctors with my presence. I closed my eyes once again and drifted off to sleep without any dreams again.

* * *

For those who don't know, dried rheum is that gunk In your eyes you sometimes get when you wake up. Mr. Sandman's sleeping dust, if you will.

Thanks for reading :D reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
